Beauty and the Beast
by GuardianSaint
Summary: In the kingdom of the Pridelands, anything and everything can happen. The future queen of the wonderful Pridelands finds out the magic that lies in the kingdom when she becomes cursed. The only way to end the curse is to find true love or be forced to stay a beast forever.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello readers , I know that a lot of you are waiting for the next chapter of Innocence III. But I came across a idea and had to write it. Please remember to leave a review, thank you.**

 _Prologue: The Birth of the Royal Three_

The bright golden sun had started to rise from behind the horizon as the animals lifted their heads when a warm and welcoming breeze blew by them. Carrying dust, feathers as well as a song. A white and orange egret flew over the herds towards the kopje that stood proud in the heart of the kingdom, the Pridelands. The egret landed on the peak and bowed where two lions stood and smiled at the white bird that was known as the keenest of sight. One lion was younger than the other and current king of the Pridelands. He was covered in dark brown fur, had a darker brown mane and his bright green eyes shined with joy and love. The other lion was older and was the former king, he had golden fur, bright orange eyes and a rich red mane that blew in the morning breeze. The two lions turned to see the kingdom's sherman and a long time friend to the royal family. Behind him was two lionesses and a lion. The lion was younger than the former king but a bit older than the king. He had bright golden fur like the former king, a dark brown mane and rich green eyes. He held a brown bundle of fur in his chestnut muzzle. The golden lion was marked with pink scars on his shoulders and he had a notch in his right ear. One of the lionesses, with golden orange fur and amber eyes was the current queen by royal blood. Held a golden brown bundle of fur in her creamy muzzle. The other lioness was older than the queen and the young lion, she was covered in beautiful soft peachy cream fur. Her green eyes, from her mother's side shined brightly, she was the former queen and held a light golden bundle in her creamy muzzle.

The greyish-blue mandrill grabbed the golden brown newborn from the queen and walked to the peak where the two lions moved aside. Once at the peck the mandrill thrusted the small cub up casuing the animals to cheer. The young golden lion and the peachy cream lioness stepped up and raised their heads so that the animals below could see the two other royal cubs. The clouds parted letting a bright sunlight shined down on the three cubs. One by one, the animals bowed as the golden orange lioness leaned against the dark brown male as they proudly watched their children be presented to the kingdom.

 _ **BATB**_

 _Chapter One: Meet the Heirs_

The sounds of tiny mews filled the cave. As the three cubs fussed about as they crawled to find milk. The queen and her cubs has gained a bit of audience since the ceremony. A heavily pregnant creamy lioness gazed adoringly at the cubs.

"They are so precious, Kiara."

Kiara looked at her side to see that her cubs had found her tits. "That they are, Tiffu."

Tiffu moved her dark green eyes from her friend to the cave entrance, her ears dropped when she saw a light tanned lioness enter the cave to with a small golden tan bundle hanging from her muzzle. "Vitani." the creamy lioness said quartly.

Vitani glared at the younger lioness before moving her pale blue eyes towards the queen. She laid her cub down and smiled at the nursing cubs. "Who's the future ruler?"

"We are about to find out." the three young lionesses looked to see Kiara's parents, the golden lion and the dark brown lion. The golden, red maned lion who had spoken, nuzzled his daughter. "I'm so proud of you."

"As am I." the peachy cream lioness purred as she rubbed her head against her daughter's head.

Kiara smiled at her parents before looking at her mate. "Kovu. What do you think?"

The dark brown male shook his head. "I can't say, Kiara. It's a tough choice."

Kiara sighed deeply before looking at the young golden, green eyed lion. "Kopa. You're my advisor, what do you think?"

Kopa looked at his sister's cubs. "The law states that the oldest is the crowned heir."

Vitani rolled her eyes. "If that is the case you would be king."

Kopa looked at the light tanned lioness with a hard expression. "Yes, but I didn't want to rule. I rather be apart of the guard."

Kiara nodded before turning her amber eyes on her cubs. "It's settled. Princess Almasi will be the next queen of the Pridelands."

Kovu nuzzled his mate as everyone smiled. The peachy cream lioness purred before picking up one the cubs that began to mew.

"He's handsome. What's his name, dear?"

Kiara looked at her dark brown son in her mother's colorless paws. "I haven't thought about it. Kovu, you have any idea what to name our son?"

Kovu lowered his head to get level with his son to stare into bright green eyes of his own. "How about Sirius?"

Kopa clicked his teeth as he tried it out. "Prince Sirius, leader of the Lion Guard." the golden lion chuckled before walking over and nuzzled his nephew, "I like it."

Kiara giggled before looking at her light golden son in her father's paws. "Dad, what about you?"

Simba looked at his grandson and couldn't help but to feel thankful. To Timon and Pumbaa, that sadly passed away a few weeks ago. To his mother who died protecting his other son from hyenas. Thankful for his dad, how he gave his life for him. He's thankful for his daughter, who showed him the right way. He's thankful for this little gift life gave. The former king shook his head before smiling at his daughter. "Kipawa."

Kovu smiled before nuzzling his youngest son. "Kipawa, it is."

Vitani stood and nodded her head. "It's best I be heading to my private den. Amara is getting fussy." she picked up her golden tanned daughter and walked out of the cave but not before winking at Kopa.

Tiffu growled before standing and headed further into the cave. Kiara looked after her friend sadly before tending to her cubs.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad you are interested in the story. Here's chapter two.**

It's been a week since the births of Queen Kiara and King Kovu's cubs, as the sun was setting another lioness went into labour. One of Queen Kiara's best friends since cubs and cousin, Lady Tiffu. The young creamy lioness went into labour late in the afternoon and Kiara was starting to worry along with Tiffu's mother, Kula. Who was also a cousin of the queen, as Kula's mother was the queen's grandmother's older sister. Kula's mother, Kylie died during Scar's region of terror when Kula was a teen. Now the pale brown lioness couldn't contain her emotions even if her creamy mate was there to comfort her along with her family.

The creamy lion nuzzled the pale brown lioness' head. "I'm sure our girl is going to be fine."

Kula sobbed before burying her head in her mate's black mane, "Oh, Mheetu. Tiffu been in there a half of day. What's taking it so long?"

Mheetu, the son of Sarafina and Scar shook his head before rubbing it against Kula's. "I don't know love but I'm sure our daughter is fine."

Everyone that is sitting outside of the nursery cave perked their ears when they heard someone apporching the cave entrance. Where a moment later a dark cream and grey lioness walked out with a light in her old light green eyes.

Kula ran from her mate's side to embrace the old dark cream lioness. "Auntie Sarafina! Is Tiffu okay?"

Sarafina smiled at her niece before turning to face the nursery cave. "She's expecting you and-" Sarafina around and frowned before turning to her niece and son. "Where's Kopa?"

A young golden yellow lioness sighed deeply before moving her bright blue eyes towards the old lioness and her family. "He's...with Vitani, ma'am."

Sarafina shook her head. "That boy will never learn." with a deep breath her smile returned. "Come. There's someone special you need to meet."

Kula and Mheetu smiled before entering the cave with Sarafina. As they got further in the cave they saw Kiara and Nala with Kiara and Tiffu's other best friend, Dame Zuri. In between the burnt orange lioness' colorless paws was a dark orange cub that had big dark blue eyes. Mheetu and Kula moved their brown and green eyes to the creamy lioness to see a beautiful creamy gold cub nestled in between Tiffu's colorless paws.

Kula smiled before nuzzling her daughter along with Mheetu. "She's beautiful, what's the newest princess' name?"

Tiffu smiled at Nala before looking at her parents. "Nalimba. After Simba and Nala."

The peachy cream lioness purred as she rubbed her head against her cousin's. "I'm honoured."

Mheetu looked around the cave and frowned. "Where's Simba?"

Nala sighed as she looked at her brother. "He went to find Kopa."

 _ **BATB**_

Simba walked around Priderock following his son's scent. His salmon nose scrunched up when the scent of mating hit his nose. He closed his orange eyes and shook his head before continuing to the cave Vitani claimed. A loud roar made the golden lion sigh heavily. He decided it's best for him to wait here. Not long after Simba sat Kopa trotted out with a huge grin to stop in his tracks when he saw his father sitting in his path.

"Oh...dad. Hi."

Simba shook his head before standing and hitting his son on the back of his head. "Boy, I taught you better than this. Not only did you get Vitani pregnant, but you got your sister's best friend pregnant and Ara who is a nice young lioness. Now when Tiffu is giving birth to your cub you're fooling with Vitani again. If you can't commit than stop this nonsense."

Kopa frowned, "Dad, this is what lions do."

"Rouges and barbaric prides go by this government. Not in my pride."

Kopa rolled his green eyes. "It's actually Kovu's dad."

Simba glared at his son. "No. It is actually your sister's. So stop fucking her friends. Bad enough I have a son that ran off from his responsibility to be with a hyena! I don't need another disgrace in the family!"

Kopa lowered his head as a sign of submission. Once his father was out of sight he turned to head towards Ridge rock. When he got there he wasn't surprised to see a golden yellow lioness speaking to a red maned, golden yellow lion.

"Ara? I thought you would be with Tiffu?"

The golden yellow lioness rolled her bright blue eyes. "That's your place Kopa. And yes I told Simba and your grandmother were you were. Not that I care you just make me sick."

The golden yellow male laughed causing Ara to glare at him. "Didn't you mate with Kopa as well?"

Ara narrowed her eyes. "Your point is, Kion? I only mated because I was in heat."

Kion chuckled before looking at Kopa. "How's sis and her cubs?"

Kopa embraced the younger lion. "Good. Almasi is a bit spoiled. Dad and a few others is teaching her and the boys how monstrous all hyenas and rogues are."

Kion rolled his light brown eyes. "I surprised he let the outsiders in."

Kopa nodded. "Me too. How's Jasiri and little Mufasi?"

Kion smiled as his eyes lit up. "He's beautiful. Heheh. He has dad's eyes."

Kopa chuckled before looking up and noticed that the stars were now out. "Well...we best to be on our way before father sends a search party."

Kion stood and nodded with a small smile. "Of course, tell Kiki I said hi."

"Of course." Kopa promised.

After Kopa and Ara embraced Kion the two pridelanders headed back to priderock.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews. I apologise for confusing those. I will try to make it less confusing. Also this is a bit sad. Now here's the third chapter, enjoy.**

A few weeks has passed since little Nalimba was born. Kopa wasn't there for her birth but he hasn't left his daughter's side, much to Vitani's distaste. She wanted Kopa to herself and she has a plan to ensure that she's the prince's one and only. The perfect time to strike came when Ara went into labour. She swallowed her hate and offered to watch Nalimba. Tiffu, of course was hesitate to let her rival cubsit her daughter but as many pride members, including her mother and father was busy. The light tanned lioness grinned at the retreating forum of the creamy lioness and her sister in law. Once Vitani heard the painful roars of the in labour lioness she quickly placed a paw over Nalimba's tiny muzzle. The small creamy gold cub mewed but couldn't get free from the lioness' hold. With a satisfied grin she leapt to her paws before putting on a fear stricken face.

"Help! Somebody help!"

Kovu who was sitting by Simba, since the golden lion had returned from his daily visit to his parents graves. The dark brown king stood and walked over to his sister with concern in his green eyes. "'Tani, what's wrong?"

Tears fell from Vitani's pale blue eyes. "Nalimba stopped breathing!"

Simba gasped before running into the large cave where his daughter's sister in law ran out of. Vitani fell on her brother and sobbed into his darker brown mane. But in reality the light tanned lioness was laughing. When Simba exited the cave he held a limp bundle of fur in his chestnut muzzle. Kovu had a hopeful glint in his eyes but that died when his father in law shook his head. Laughter caused the three to look towards the rocky slope where Mheetu and Kopa walked up.

Vitani quickly rushed to the golden prince and buried her head in his brown mane. "Oh Kopa! It's horrible, Nalimba died!"

Kopa's green eyes widened but before he could ask Vitani further a sob caused his ears to perk before he turned to see Kiara embracing a weeping Tiffu. Kopa left Vitani and nuzzled the creamy lioness. Everyone watched as the two headed down the slope and into the savannah. Vitani smirked before slipping away to tend to her own cub and think of ways to get rid of Ara's cub. Kovu was holding his weeping mate as everyone grieved for the young life.

"Hey. What's taking everyone so long? Ara is-" Nala stopped at the cave entrance to see a lot of her family and pride members crying. "What happened?"

Mheetu walked over to his sister and collapsed by the older lioness' colorless paws. "My granddaughter is dead."

Nala didn't bother to fight off the salty liquid. "But...how?"

Mheetu shook his head, "We don't know. Vitani gave the news is all I know."

Nala lowered her head and nuzzled her brother, comforting him like he did for her when she thought Kopa was dead. "Simba." the golden lion looked up with sad, teary orange eyes. "Why don't you meet our new grandcubs?"

Simba nodded before entering the nursery den. As he reached the back he was greeted by the sounds of tiny mews. A welcoming purr edge him on. Lying in the back of the cave was the very exhusted Ara, nursing by her side was two beautiful cubs. One on the left was covered in dark beige fur as the one on the right was covered in golden yellow fur.

Ara smiled at the large golden lion. "Meet your grandsons, Alistair and Khairi."

Simba smiled lightly but couldn't get the fact that one of his granddaughters was dead. "That's wonderful, dear."

Ara frowned as her ears folded back. "Your highness, is there something wrong?"

Simba sighed deeply as more tears fell from his eyes. "I'm sorry Ara but Nalimba was found dead."

Ara gasped as she moved her cubs to in between her paws and moved them closed to her yellow chest. "Oh kings and queens." deep down she had a strong feeling that Vitani was behind it but she will keep quiet until she has proof.

"Yes. It's pretty sad. Kopa took Tiffu into the savannah to calm her." Simba informed the new mother.

Ara rolled her bright blue eyes. "Sure. Now I'm pretty tired."

Simba nodded before turning to exit the cave. After all while his son and Tiffu are away him, Nala, Kula and Mheetu have to prepare Nalimba's funeral.

 _ **BATB**_

A month has came and went, now two months old Almasi and brothers are allowed to venture out with their cousin and friend Zuberi, Dame Zuri's son she had with a rogue. Princes, Alistair and Khairi were also two months. This pacific day the cubs were in a lesson, it was a royal lesson for Kiara and Kopa cubs. As for Zuberi it was a lesson of knowledge and history.

"Today we learn about the abominations of hyenas and rogues."

Alistair, Khairi, Sirius and Kipawa shared unsure looks before turning their attention back to their grandfather. A small clearing of a throat caused everyone to look at the two month light golden prince.

"Mum, says that not all rogues or hyenas are bad."

A three and a half month golden tanned cub with scruffy golden tan tuff on her head rolled her green eyes. "It's because you're a mama's boy. You and Siri'."

Almasi smiled at the joke as a three and a half month Zuberi laughed as his dark blue eyes full of amusement. A low growl made the cubs quiet down and focus on their teacher.

Simba nodded at them before clearing his own throat. "Yes, the queen and king may think some are good but you can never be too careful. Take King Kovu for a example. He was sent to kill me and if he didn't find love with my daughter then I would of been dead. Rogues now have no ties in our pride, therefore they are extremely dangerous-"

"And don't forget unciviled."

Simba and his students turned to see Vitani at the entrance of the old Lion Guard Lair. The golden tanned cub squealed before running and nuzzling the light tanned lioness' front legs.

"Mama! How was your hunt?"

Simba frowned at the younger lioness, marriage his cousin. "Are you sure that is wise?"

Vitani smiled at her daughter. "It's was wonderful, Amara." then she moved her eyes to her daughter's grandfather. "Simba. I'm pregnant not crippled."

Simba rolled his eyes before turning back to his lesson. "Vitani is right though. Hyenas and rogues are unciviled beings. Remember, that rogues are banished from their prides for a reason. Hyenas are not any better, they don't respect the circle of life neither do rogues. Remember this when you see either and you'll be fine. Lesson over."

As Simba roared the cubs quickly ran out of the lair. Almasi, Zuberi and Amara went one way as the princes headed for priderock. The lesson confused them and they wanted answers from someone else. But when they came to the main cave they were greeted by the sight of their mothers embracing Lady Tiffu.

"Mom. What's going on?" Sirius asked with wide, confused green eyes.

Kiara pulled away from her friend and smiled at her sons and nephews. "Tiffu is going to have another cub. Isn't that great?"

Ara's golden yellow son looked at his brother and cousins with fearful bright blue eyes. Remembering the warning his mother gave him and Alistair. "This is not going to end well."

Sirius and Kipawa nodded. Knowing about the mating triangle that their uncle is caught in the middle of. As their father said _'Hell hath no fury like a lioness scorned._ ' Right now, their uncle is playing with dangerous fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks everyone for the awesome reviews. I have somethings planned for this story. Enjoy chapter four.**

While _most_ of the pride was celebrating the news of the upcoming birth, Almasi, Amara and Zuberi were adventuring in plains. The three friends were heading towards their hangout that was by Flat Ridge Rock. Sometime during their trip Almasi had gained the lead as Zuberi and Amara lagged back. But not too far, where the crowned princess couldn't heard or be apart of their conversation.

"Hyenas are..." Zuberi searched for the right words but came empty.

Almasi turned around when she saw Flat Ridge Rock up ahead. A disgusted look on her petite face. "Hyenas are mindless beast as well as rogues. When I'm queen I eliminate any of those slobbery, mangy beasts when they crossed the border."

The sound of the nearby bushes rustling caused the three cubs to look before they heard a young male voice followed by the apperance of a goldish cub. He was unique since he had light brown spots, patches more likely. They didn't covered his whole body, just on certain places like his shoulders and his sides. His paws were covered with light brown sock marks and a light brown stripe going down his back from his impressive but unique tuff on his head. The cub's tuff was laid backwards with a piece hanging between his eyes. As for the colour, it was black with purple highlights. He was different and it intrigued her.

The golden brown cub shook her head before moving her pretty brown eyes towards the beautiful-she her head again, unknown cub. "What did you say?"

The cub smiled which made the princess swoon on the inside. "Hyenas. They're not that bad."

Zuberi looked at the dazed look on Almasi's face and growled. "Who are you anyway."

Almasi shook her head before glaring at her dark orange friend. "Zuberi! Don't be so rude!" then she turned to goldish cub with a sheepish smile. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay. I'm Mufasi by the way." the goldish cub smiled. "I assumed that you are Princess Almasi. You're even prettier than I imagined."

A warm blush crept across Almasi's chestnut muzzle. A low chuckle that caused Almasi to snap of her daze as the fur on her and her friend's stood up. Out of the same bush that Mufasi exited was a small pale gray hyena pup with dark yellow eyes.

"Oooh, lookie lil' Moofy has a crush."

Mufasi rolled his orange eyes before shoving the pup away from him. "Shut it Axel!"

Almasi scrunched her nose in disgust. "You know is creature?"

"Hey! I'm a hyena, learn and know it."

Amara glared at the pup. "We know it and don't like it."

Zuberi growled as he added, "Or anyone that's friends with them either."

Mufasi frowned. "Axel is my friend and my cousin."

Almasi's brown eyes widened as she gasped. "Your cousin...But how!"

Axel lifted his head as he smiled. "His mother and mine are sisters."

The Pridelander cubs looked at Mufasi in disgust. A liyena. The cubs slowly backed away from the cousins before turning and ran off towards priderock leaving the cousins behind and confused.

 _ **BATB**_

Kiara pulled away from the embrace with her friends and smiled brightly. "I have a announcement to make."

Tiffu and Ara looked at their friend and queen with excited expressions. The creamy lioness nuzzled the golden orange lioness to edge her to talk.

"I'm going to have another cub as well."

Tiffu and Ara cheered before calming down with purrs as some of the pride circled around the three to congratulate the queen.

"Kiara! Kiara!"

Kiara stood and walked through the gathered members to see one of her younger brother's friends and former lover. "Fuli. What is it?"

The light golden cheetah bowed her head. "The princess and her friends are back and are pretty shooken up."

Concern quickly filled Kiara's eyes as she quickly ran out of the cave and down the slope where Almasi was with Sirius and Kipawa as her mate and parents tended to them. "What happened?"

Simba looked up with narrowed orange eyes. "They came across those abominations. Especially that thing of your brother's."

Kiara tilted her head when she realized what he was talking about. "You met Mufasi?"

Simba growled as Almasi and her friends nodded. Kopa sighed deeply before walking over to his sister and shook his head.

"That's your cousin. Your other uncle is Mufasi's father."

Kipawa looked up with interest in his light orange eyes. "We have another uncle?"

The princes looked at one another before smiling. "Cool."

"Not cool!" Simba snarled causing his grandsons to jump and whimper.

"Father!" Kiara growled as she stepped between her father and sons. "I know you don't agree of Kion's choice but my sons have a right to decide."

Kopa shook his head at his father before walking over to comfort his nephews. Nala sat with a deadpan look, she didn't agree with her mate's behaviour towards their grandsons but wasn't happy with her son's mate choice either.

Sarafina, who was one of the gathered pride members walked up to her daughter's family. "It's been a eventful day for the cubs. How about we call it a night?"

Kovu stood from his sister's side. "I agree. Exspecially since there's another lesson in the morning."

The cubs whined but went up the rocky slope with the their parents and pride following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome back to Beauty and the Beast. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. Enjoy the chapter.**

Three and a half months later, Tiffu went into labour. While Nala and Kula were tending to the creamy lioness, a heavily pregnant Kiara was teaching the cubs' lesson. The subject; lesson was taken place place by the watering hole. The golden orange queen was perched on a ledge as the cubs sat under the odd rock.

"What's so important about betrothes?" Alistair asked as his bright green eyes shined with confusion.

A six month Zuberi rolled his dark blue eyes. "Idiot. It's to make sure that the pride and kingdom will be under capable rulers."

Kiara beamed at her friend's son. "You're right, Zuberi. But down during the regions the reason changed. As of my grandfather's reign, he betrothed my father to my mother, so that my father would have some one besides him. My grandfather didn't betrothe my parents for the better of the kingdom but for my father's happiness."

The princes and Almasi nodded in understanding before Khairi slowly raised a paw. Kiara chuckled before nodding towards the golden yellow cub.

Khairi dipped his head before sitting straight. "You weren't betrothed to Uncle Kovu but is there anyone betrothed now?"

Kiara's face went blank. She didn't want to reveal that yet. She wanted to wait until the cubs were a bit more older. Not all betrothes have happy results. A farmilar voice from above saved the queen. Glancing up Kiara seen her majordomo flying towards her. When the white egret landed on a nearby branch, Kiara sat up and looked at the keenest of sight and one of the wisest in the Pridelands.

"Ono. What is it?"

Ono bowed before responding. "Lady Tiffu requested your attendance, my queen."

Kiara nodded before looking at the curious cubs below. "That's our lesson. Now I want Almasi and Amara to practice your hunting. You will be going on a hunting trip in two months time. Your dismissed."

With a roar to announce that the lesson was over, Kiara lept off her ledge before heading back towards priderock with Ono flying above. While Almasi was in conversation with her friends, the four princes talked among their selves.

"Who do you guys think are betrothed?" Sirius asked looking at his brother and friends.

Kipawa scrunched up his salmon nose as his handsome light golden face frowned. "As long as I'm not going to marry Amara, I'm fine."

The older princes nodded in agreement before turning their attention to the path that lead from the savannah to the watering hole, to see Vitani with her few days old son, Zaka.

The light tanned lioness placed her dark tan son on the ground before smiling sweetly at the gathered cubs. "Come on. Your parents want you to meet the newest members of the pride and _family_."

The cubs caught the way the former outsider spat the word family as though she had venom in her muzzle. But they ignored it, as it was for the best not to aggravate the king's sister any further.

 _ **At Priderock**_

Sirius and Kipawa followed Almasi into the nursery den with Alistair and Khairi following. At the middle of the cave was their mothers with the creamy lioness.

Kiara beamed before pulling her children close. "Darlings, meet your new cousins. Princess Tai and Princess Kisiri."

The cubs of the queen and king looked over Tiffu's arms and peered at the two slumbering newborns. Tai had creamy fur as Kisiri had creamy gold fur.

Kiara smiled before looking around to frown. The golden orange lioness turned her amber eyes on her mother who was looking at her. "Mom, where's Kopa, Kovu and father?"

Nala went to say something when a loud farmilar roar echoed through the Pridelands and bounced off the walls.

 _ **BATB**_

Kovu sighed deeply as he breathed in the beautiful Pridelands air. Who knew it would be so exhusting to be king. He knew that it was not going to be a walk in heaven but beyond what his mother taught him. He's glad that Simba is here to help even though he will admit. That some of his views on things are not what he expected from a wise king. To put things lightly. The dark brown lion shook his head before looking towards the east end of the Pridelands when a low roar echoed through his kingdom.

Kopa walked over with his ears forward. "That sounds like a lion asking permission to enter."

Kovu nodded before looking at his father in law. "Simba, round a few of our lionesses and meet by the eastern border."

Simba dipped his head before turning and running off towards priderock while his son and son in law headed for the eastern border. The two brother in laws made quick haste to the border. When they got there they were greeted by the sight of five lionesses and three males that seemed a bit younger than Nuka from Kovu's propestive.

A dark grey lioness that seemed a bit younger than Sarafina walked up with her light blue eyes on the king and prince before bowing. "Excuse me for intruding but I come from the kingdom of the Highlands. We're the only survivors."

Kopa looked at Kovu and then turned his head towards the speck in the distance. Kovu nodded before turning back to the dark grey lioness.

"I am terribly sorry to hear your misfortune. I would allow you to come back and rest but the decision on whether you stay or not is up to the queen."

The dark grey lioness bowed her head as she gave a humble smile. "Thank you, sir."

Kovu nodded before turning as he and Kopa lead the small group towards priderock.

 _ **Further in the Pridelands**_

Tama sat perched on a ledge on one of the rocky slopes in the Pridelands. It was known as Keebo Rock. It was similar to priderock. But it only had one large den and a ledge outside the cave that gave the view of the entire Pridelands. Her brown eyes narrowed as priderock came into her view. Everyone was acting as though everything was fine, when it was not. Kovu, the supposed heir to Scar wasn't even the old king's son nor was he Zira's. Kovu's parents were supporters of Scar until Simba returned they changed sides. Imbeciles. No one knew but her and her sister's mother and Kula knew that she was in love with Scar. But the reason why she was not mentioned as a part of the family by her mother and sister before her mother died, was because she gave birth to Scar's cubs, a male and female. She mated with her childhood friend, Chumvi which led to her daughter, Zuri. The dark blue eyes came from her and Kula's father who is also Tojo's father, Torrent. He had pale blue eyes and mixed with Chumvi's brown eyes made her daughter's beautiful dark blue eyes. That was passed down to her grandson. Tama growled, she only mated with Chumvi to please her mother but Chumvi wasn't Scar.

Her mother found out about the affair and had a heart attack. Since then Kula, who was there when she told her why she was acting _different_ disowned her and the rest of them fools didn't bother to ask why. But now she could do what Zira couldn't do since her daughter has returned. She just just waiting for the right moment to reveal herself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to Beauty and the Beast. I truly appreciate your reviews and feedback. Enjoy the chapter.**

Kiara sat at the peak of priderock, waiting impatiently for her mate, brother and father to return and safely. The golden orange lioness knew that it wasn't healthy for neither her or her unborn cub. But she couldn't help but feel something isn't right about these apperances. A nudge to the side caused Kiara to look to her left to see Kula who had a distant look on her face.

"You feel it too?" the pale brown lioness looked from the sun bathing kingdom to the queen. "That something is not right or something is going to happen."

Kiara blinked her eyes before turning her head. "Yes. How did you know?"

Kula sighed deeply. "My sister will one day seek revenge on me. After our mother died I made Tama give her cubs away."

Kiara frowned at the older lioness. "Why did you do that?"

Kula looked at her cousin with a mournful expression. "They were the cubs of Scar."

Before Kiara could respond Ono flew over as Sarafina and Mheetu exited the cave. The egret landed in front of the lions before catching his breath.

"Your majesty. Everyone is fine and on their way back. With some guests."

Kiara raised a eye brow before she caught sight of a small group headed towards priderock. Kiara stood and quickly headed down to meet the group with Kula, Sarafina and Mheetu following. Once the Kiara was close enough she seen it was her father, mate and brother. Along with Vitani and her mother.

Once Kovu got in front of his mate he nuzzled her. "They are seeking refuged. They're home was destroyed and they are the only survivors."

Kiara nodded towards Kovu before turning her amber eyes on the small group as a loud growl caused her ears to flicker. She turned to see her grandmother growling as her narrowed light green eyes were on the visiting group.

The dark cream lioness snarled. "Ursa. You have some nerve showing up here."

The dark gray lioness narrowed her light blue eyes. "Where am I supposed to go? Besides I am travelling with the son of Tojo. The current heir of Highland."

Kula gasped before lowering her head for the death of her half brother. Kiara looked over the group before sighing heavily.

"As long as there won't be any problems, I accept. Only because you are in need of help."

A tall handsome, bulky greyish-brown lion bowed his head but his amber eyes stayed on the young, beautiful queen. "You have our word."

Kiara nodded her head. "Now I believe introductions are in order. I am Queen Kiara."

The greyish-brown lion bowed his head again. "I am Sakari." he turned his black nose towards the dark grey lioness. "This is my mother, Ursa. The two males are Vikram and Demetri. The four females are Dika, Aisha, Asha and Usha."

Kiara smiled brightly. "Welcome to the Pridelands."

 _ **A few weeks later, On priderock**_

Vikram looked around before slowly exiting the cave on priderock. Not knowing he was being followed. That was until he came to a secluded area, the orange brown lion stopped walking and smirked. "I know you're there."

Vitani exited the tall grasses with a glare. "Why are you sneaking around?!"

"Calm down, Vitani." Tama chuckled before entering the area. She walked over to the young orange brown lion and nuzzled into his russet brown mane. "It's good to see you son."

Vitani gaped as she stared at the two. "Son?"

Vikram smirked. His pale blue eyes shinning brightly. "Hello, _sis_."

Vitani's own pale blue eyes widened. "Sis? We're not related!"

Tama chuckled before sitting in between the two. "Actually you are. Vikram is your brother through me."

Vitani shook her head and growled. "My mother was-"

"Not Zira." Tama finished curtly. "Zira was your half sister from another lioness and Scar before Simba was born. Zira took you a few days after the defeat of your father. I couldn't keep you but I regretted giving you up."

Vitani was stunned. "So you're saying that me and..."

"Sarkari, you and I are the true rulers of the Pridelands. Being that Sarkari is our half brother." Vikram said rubbing his mane covered chest.

"What about Kovu?" Vitani asked looking between her mother and brother.

Tama laughed as she shook her head. "No. His parents were your father's traitors. Nuka's father, Nico and Thorn killed them before Kopa was born."

A new light shined in Vitani's eyes as she came to terms with it all. "So, the king isn't my brother. Hmm. _Interesting_."

Tama smiled knowingly. "I thought my daughter was interested in the returned prince."

Vitani waved a paw with a dark grin. "Ah, he's over rated."

 _ **BATB**_

Queen Kiara laid under a shaded tree with her head on her paws. Her swollen stomach rised and fell in a healthy rhythm. The sound of crunching grass made the queen's ears twitched.

"Kiara?"

The golden orange lioness opened her eyes as a smile formed on her lcreamy muzzle as she seen Ara walked over to her.

"Ara, what's up?"

A sly smile formed on the golden yellow lioness' yellow muzzle. "I have a confession."

Kiara's amber eyes lit up as she beamed before another sound reached her ears. The two lionesses looked and seen her younger brother.

"Kion? What are you doing here?" smiled the golden yellow lioness before she gave the lion a friendly nuzzle.

"Kion? You rarely come this close to priderock. Is there anything wrong?" Kiara asked with concern in her eyes.

Kion lowered his head in a summit manner. "Kiara, I mean you or the family no harm. But my small pack is in the need of a place to stay. We'll keep out of the pride's way."

Kiara smiled and was going to say something but a terrible pain shot through the golden orange lioness' body. Kion and Ara looked alarmed before the golden yellow lion ran off without another thought. Ara sat and started to lick the sweat off the in labor lioness. Kiara inhaled and exhaled before letting out a loud painful roar.

At Priderock

Kovu was sitting under Pride Rock with a deep golden lion with pale blue eyes and a dark brown mane. The dark brown lion chuckled at something Demetri said and went to say something but Kion came running over like the plains was on fire. Kovu stood and stepped in the way so the golden yellow lion would stop in his tracks.

"Kion!"

The four young lions looked up and seen Simba looking down at them with cold, narrowed orange eyes as his red mane blew lightly in the afternoon wind.

"Father." Kion lion breathed.

"What are you doing here!" the former king spat coldly.

At this time Nala and Kopa walked over behind Simba with Sarafina.

Kion took a deep breath before focusing on his brother in law. "Kiara went into labor!"

Surprisingly the Nala and Sarafina was the first ones to get to Ara and Kiara. When Kovu got there Tiffu stood in front of some tall green grass with a gleam in her dark green eyes.

"How you get here so fast?" the dark brown king asked with his head cocked to the side.

The creamy lioness giggle. "I was already heading towards the watering hole."

Kovu nodded before taking a step closer to the grass but his way was blocked by the cream lioness.

"Tiffu!" Kovu growled.

Tiffu shook her head as she clicked her teeth. "Not until Kiara is done."

Kovu wanted to say something but his attention went to his mother in law when she exited the tall green grasses that hid his beloved. "Nala! Is Kiara and the cub okay?"

Nala smiled brightly before nuzzling the king. "Go and see."

Kovu smiled before entering the grasses to see two little bundles of fur nursing. "They're beautiful."

Kiara smiled lovingly at her mate. "Come say hi to our daughters. They don't bite, yet."

Kovu walked closer to see one cub was brownish-beige and the other was a cold beige. "What's their names?"

Kiara looked at her daughters. "Princess Sarabi, after my grandmother and Princess Kent."


	7. Chapter 7

**A lot of drama. And more to follow. Enjoy the chapter.**

After everyone left to give Kiara room and time rest. Kovu left the nursery den to inform Kopa that nothing was to happen to Kion, something he didn't have to say. The dark brown lion walked back into the cave to see his mate trying to stand. He quickly rushed to her side before she fell from being weak from giving birth.

"Easy there, Kiara."

Kiara groaned before sliding off her mate into a sitting postion. "I can't. I have to speak with Kion."

Kovu looked at Kiara with concern in his green eyes. "Okay. Tell me and I will handle it."

Kiara growled lowly before slumping down. "Kion asked if his small pack would be accepted in the Pridelands. My answer is yes. I would like someone to escort them, make sure everything goes without incident."

Kovu nodded before nuzzling the golden orange lioness. "Your wish is my command. I'll put the word out now. You just rest."

Kiara knew it was useless to argue and just nodded before lowering her head and closing her amber eyes. Kovu smiled before leaving the nursery den once again. When he walked out on to the rocky surface of priderock he was greeted by Simba and Vitani growling at the youngest prince while Kopa and Ara growled at them.

"Enough!" Kovu roared causing everyone to bow. Minus Simba, Vitani, Kopa and Nala. "This useless fuel has been going on long enough. So what Kion fell in love with a hyena. He found love and the circle of life is continuing." Kovu glared at his father in law and sister before turning to his brother in laws and Ara. "The queen has accepted your request. Your pack is permitted in the Pridelands, as well as you. Even though you always have."

Kion smiled up at the older lion as he head stayed low in a bow. "Thank you, your highness."

Kovu lifted the younger lion's head and smiled. "You have done nothing wrong Kion. You are not the animals and you are family. No matter what you have chosen and no matter what anyone says."

Kopa and Ara growled at Simba, Nala and Vitani at the king's last words. The ones who didn't agree on the matter began to mumble and whisper. Tama and Ursa smiled, it was only a matter of time.

 _ **A Month Later, Lessons by the watering hole**_

"Please tell me why there are hyenas here." Almasi spat with disgust as she glared at the group of two hyena pups and that freak.

From on top of a pretty high boulder sat Kopa who narrowed his green eyes. "Because. Prince Mufasi and the others are apart of the Pridelands and the pride. They are in titled to these lessons as you and the other lion cubs."

Almasi rolled her eyes. "Not likely. I am the future queen."

A unique hyena pup glared at the crowned princess. She had tawny cream fur, her spots were a faded brown, her mane was light brown as her marks on her legs were light brown too. Her pretty hazel eyes full of her own disgust and distaste. "The route you are going you're going to end up like your great grandfather. Future Queen."

Almasi snarled as she stood and walked over to the female pup. "What did you say! You mongal!"

Kopa pounced off the boulder and landed between the two females. "Now wait a moment." the golden lion took a deep breath before looking at the tawny hyena pup. "What are you talking about, Daisy?"

Daisy looked up with no trace of backing down or fear in her eyes. "Mufasi's grandmother, the old matriarch told us that King Mufasa was a spoil prince and bragged about his position knowing how his brother felt. Even though he tried to mend the broken bond, the deed was already done. Mufasa killed his own self from being a brat!" Daisy turned her heated eyes to the growling crowned princess. "Sounds like another spoiled royal I unfortunately know."

Almasi screamed before pouncing to only to be grabbed by her scuff. The golden brown cub was put down before a paw stepped on her tail. She scratched the ground in a tempt to get to Daisy and screamed. "I'll Kill You!"

"Almasi!" Kiara growled sternly. When her daughter didn't listen she sighed before picking Almasi up and headed for priderock.

Kopa sighed deeply before looking at the rest of his students. "Lessons are over." not bothered to roar he just ran after his sister and niece.

 _ **BATB**_

It has been three months since Kopa's lesson. Almasi had been put on punishment. And still has been on punishment, Almasi has been getting on her royal lessons and alone teached by Rafiki and her grandfather. After the first week her snotty attitude only intensified causing her to be on a long grounding. Also making her miss the important hunting lessons Amara and now her sisters were now receiving. It was early morning leading into the day that ends this month, the sun was rising and the Princess Almasi was sitting at the peak thinking on how her parents were being unfair when her ears perked at the sound of her baby sister's voice. Almasi turned to see the cold beige princess heading out after their father, grandfather and uncle. The normal one.

"Please dad! I wouldn't be in the way." Kent pleaded. Her greenish-blue eyes full of hope as she looked at the males.

Kovu sighed before looking at his youngest daughter. "What about hunting?"

Kent folded her ears back. "I don't have much interest in hunting."

Kopa chuckled before nuzzling his niece. "I don't see why not."

Kovu took a deep breath before nodding. Kent smiled before leaping up and down. With a shake of their heads the three lions headed down the rocky slope with the cold beige four month old princess following.


	8. Chapter 8

**You are absolutely right about Princess Almasi. Her unforgettable lesson will come up soon. But until then enjoy the story.**

"Why is _she_ here?" a four month old dark tanned cub asked with a irrated look on his scruffy face as his brown eyes was locked on the only female there. Princess Kent.

Sirius growled at his cousin. "My sister is here because she wants to be. Got a problem!"

Zaka sneered. "Yeah. She's a girl, useless. The only thing that females are good for are to be what their mates want and hunting. That's what Vikram and Sakari said."

Kion shook his head before walking off. Kent frowned at her cousin before her ears flickered. Kopa who was in charged and as Zaka's father glared at his son. He went to repperhand the dark tan cub but his interest was in his niece. Kent heard laughter but it wasn't from none of the cubs she was with and it wasn't from her uncles. Kent turned around to see a African wild dog trying to get to the eggs that was over a boulder, which the dark red, black spotted dog was standing on with two black paws on the branch that the nest rested on.

Kent knows about the circle of life but the eggs wasn't even hatched and those eggs belonged to Ono and his mate Orva. She walked over without thinking about how dangerous it was. "Hey dog! What do you think you're doing! Those eggs are off the menu!"

The wild dog, who was the leader of the wild dog pack, Snape chuckled before planting his black paws on the stony surface. "Ha! It's the wee-little runt. What are you going to do without your parents around?"

Kent frowned, it was a taunt, a test. Kent was tooken out of her head by Snape's growl, he had one egg in his black muzzle. Something snapped in the princess' being, a burst of energy and power that she never felt before. She growled as her eyes shined, "Leave those eggs-ALONE!"

A very powerful roar flew from her small muzzle causing the cubs and her uncles to turned in her direction to see who roared like that. They weren't expecting to see Kent blowing the African wild dog leader away along with some of the eggs. When she stopped Kent looked horrified at the once small tree, that was nothing but twigs and splinters. All the cubs were in awed when they caught sight of the roaring lions in the sky.

Kion was the first one to reach the shaken princess. "Kent are you alright?"

Kent shook her head before looking up at her golden yellow uncle. "What just happened?"

Kion sighed before looking at Kopa. "Finish up with them. I'll take her back to priderock."

Kopa nodded before turning and leading the cubs, liyenas and the hyena pup Axel away. While Kion picked Kent up and dashed towards priderock.

 _ **BATB**_

Ara laid in some tall grass. On her sides were Kiara and Tiffu, in front of them was a herd of looked at Ara and nodded. The golden yellow lioness nodded before stalking forward. Once a couple few away, she gave chase. Soon Tiffu joined her side, they were just about to pounced when a cry reach Ara's ears. The golden yellow lioness stopped and looked towards the sound.

"Ara!"

Ara looked to see a not so pleased expression on her friend's face."What was that!"

"I'm sorry, Kiara I heard..." Ara started but stopped when she heard it again.

Kiara and Tiffu shared looks before watching their friend run off. With a sigh they followed her. Once at their friend's side, they gasped at what she found.

"Tiffu, go get Rafiki!"

The creamy lioness nodded before running off. Uru and Bianca looked back at the sight. A light beige lioness with dark brown earrims laid on her side unconscious. She had blood all over her body as well as scars scattered across her fur. Not far was a small pale beige cub with dark brown earrims and sliverish-blue eyes, crying her little heart out.

"Leopards!" the golden orange queen growled.

Soon Rafiki came with Tiffu, who went right ahead and checked the lioness over. When he looked up the lionesses' fears were confirmed.

"Is my mommy going to be okay?"

Ara's mother instincts kicked in before she walked over to the cub and pulled her close."I'm afraid not, little one."

The cub cried harder as she sobbed. "What's going to happen to me then?"

Ara looked at Kiara, already knowing the answer but she had respect to ask anyway. She always wanted a daughter and when Kiara nodded she knew her chance had came. Ara dipped her head before looking at the cub. "I will take care of you. Can you tell me your name?"

The cub nodded before sniffing up some tears, "Alani."

Kiara smiled lightly at the cub but a ears perked at a slightly farmilar roar. She lifted her head to see the clouds in forms of roaring lions. It couldn't be Kion, it wasn't as powerful as her brother's. Kiara amber eyes widened when she realise that one of her cubs has gotten the gift.

"Queen Kiara!"

Kiara turned her head from the direction the roar came from to see Ono flying towards her. She stood as the egret hovered in front of her.

"Queen Kiara, you are wanted at priderock."

Kiara nodded. She was going to head there any way. The golden orange lioness turned to Tiffu. "You lead the others during the remaining of the hunt." Tiffu dipped her head before running off. "Ara. It's best that you and Rafiki go to his tree. To make sure nothing is wrong with Alani."

Ara nodded before picking up the pale beige cub and ran off towards Rafiki's tree with the sherman besides her. With a deep breath Kiara turned and headed for priderock at a full gallop with Ono flying above. The possibilities kept running through her head, it may not be her sons but it could be her nephew Mufasi. When she ran up the rocky slope she wasn't expecting to see her younger brother with Kent who was sporting the same brown mark on her shoulder like Kion.

"What's going on here?" not a moment later Simba and Nala exited the main cave with Vikram.

Kiara inhaled and exhaled as well as ignore the glares directed towards Kion. "We have our new leader of the Lion Guard."

Nala beamed as her green eyes gleamed with pride and joy. "Is it Sirius or Kipawa?"

Kion frowned as his ears folded back. "You do know that you have another grandson that could be the new leader?"

Nala looked at the lion she couldn't believe she gave birth to. "It have never said anything about your choice but I don't agree with it like your father either. Hyenas are vial beast and it's only a matter of time that they turn on you like they done Scar."

Kion gasped before growling. "Are you comparing me to him!"

A small whimper made Kiara look down and see her daughter looking up with fearful teary eyes. Kiara bend down and nuzzled the cold beige cub before looking up with a stern expression and roared. "Enough!" just as her parents and Kion quiet down Kovu walked up.

Kovu looked between his mate and her family before growling as he rubbed his head through his thick mane. "What now!"

Kiara looked at the dark brown lion and shook her head. "It's not important. On the really important note, Kent is the newest leader of the Lion Guard."

Before anyone could say something Vikram burst out laughing. The orange brown lion shook his head while waving a paw. "A female the leader of the Lion Guard. A princess none the less."

Kent glared as she bared her teeth, remembering Zaka's words. "What's that suppose to mean! I saved a egg from a wild dog!"

Ono and a creamy and yellow female erget flew over and landed in front of the princess. "And we thank you princess. We're sad that only two out five survived but we're glad that we didn't lose them all."

The two egrets bowed and after both the king and queen dipped their heads they flew off. Kiara looked from her majordomo and his mate to Vikram.

"I don't care about your beliefs and I appreciate if you keep it to yourself." with a deep breath Kiara turned to her daughter. "As for you. You have been chosen to be the new leader of the Lion Guard. You were given the gift of the elders."

Kent tilted her head. "So I can roar like Uncle Kion?"

Kovu looked at his brother in law and friend and nodded. Kion took a deep breath before walking over to his niece. "Follow me."

Kent smiled before following her golden yellow uncle with her parents and grandparents behind them. Kent followed Kion to a cave that was built in between some boulders. They entered and Kent was greeted by the sights of paintings. As well as the smiling faces of her uncle's guard.

"What is this place?" Kent asked in awe as she looked at the wall of paintings.

Kion smiled at the found memories as he placed a paw on the wall. "Your grandfather brought me here when I was your age." Kion put his paw down and smiled at his niece. "Today I bring you to the Lion Guard lair. As of now you are the new leader. As the leader you must gathered a team that will work with my team and the future recruits."

Kent smiled before turning to her parents. "I'll make you all proud!" after nuzzling her parents, grandparents and uncle's legs Kent went out to recruit her team of future heroes.


End file.
